sugar high
by NaLuYullen5678
Summary: what happens when Lavi gives allen to much candy? yullen, lucky, and road x lena suggested. this was written by NaLuYullen5678 and Hexa Moon!


**Sugar High**

**Lavi: **Yuu!

**Lenalee: **Kanda-san! Allen's collapsed from too much sugar!

**Kanda: **Tch, baka usagi! I told you not to use my first name! Where's the bean sprout?

**Lavi: **Fallow us.

**Kanda: **I will go nowhere with just you!

**Lenalee:** But Kanda don't you want to see Allen?

**Lavi: **Yeah Kanda, we know you want to see your moyashi. (Wink wink)

**Kanda: **I could care less about the moyashi. And he's not mine!

**Lavi: **Oh, but you wish he was.

**Lenalee:** Lavi! Are you trying to give him your death wish?

**Kanda: **No Leenalee it's all right it's true, but if you tell a soul I will kill you with Mugen. I don't care if I die to, o and if you tell moyashi you will learn a new type of pain!

**Lavi: **I'm gonna go tell him right away! ALLEN! (Runs off)

**Kanda: **Baka usagi! Get back here!

**Lenalee: **Oh no.

**Lavi: **Allen! I have mitarashi dango! Allen!

**Allen: **mmm…. Lavi, be quite. My head hurts from all the candy you gave me.

**Lavi: **Oh, sorry. I have big news. Kanda lo…..

**Kanda: **Baka Usagi!

**Lavi: **O crap got to go Allen I will tell you later! (running off)

**Kanda: **No you will not! (zooming past Allen)

**Allen: **Wait tell me what?

**Lenalee: **HaHaHa (evil chuckle)

**Allen: **Leenalee?

**Lenalee: **Allen, Kanda loves you!

**Allen: **…Oh, I get it this is a joke. (I'll play along)

**Lenalee: **No Allen, Kanda really does love you!

**Allen: **He really loves me?

**Leenalee: **Yes Allen, he said it himself.

**Allen: **I need to go find him.

**Lenalee: **No, NO, **NO **do you want him to mine and Lavi's heads off?

**Allen: **No, but I need to know! Please Leenalee.

**Lenalee: **(sigh) Fine go. But hurry!

**Allen: **I will! Thank you Leenalee!

**Kanda: **Where did that rabbit go?

**Lavi: **(hiding in Komui's office under a stack of papers) Thank god, I'm safe here.

**Kanda: **Usagi, where are you? Come out!

**Allen: **K-Kanda.

**Kanda: **Moyashi

**Lavi: **(Allen what is he doing here I thought he was lying down )

**Allen: **Kanda I need to talk to you for a second.

**Kanda: **Ugg fine (I wonder what he wants to talk about) but let me find the usagi first.

**Allen: **Fine one second. (his left eye went to its akuma hunting form) He's over there! (pointing tords where Lavi was hiding)

**Kanda: **Since when… o whatever. Usagi are you ready to die?

**Lavi: **Crap (thanks Allen he mutters under his breath and runs off again)

**Kanda: **Usagi! (goes to run after him but is stopped)

**Allen: **Umm… Kanda…

**Kanda: **Tch, what is it Moyashi?

**Allen: **I- I- I- I

**Kanda: **Oi! Just fucking spit it out already!

**Allen: **I love you Kanda!

**Kanda: **(nosebleed) Damn it Moyashi I love you to. But how did you, when did you?

**Allen: **I always have I just didn't show it.

**Kanda: **Are you sugar high still?

**Allen: **N-NO! I just-

**Kanda: **Shh, I know (leans in and kisses him)

**Lavi: **Yes! Finally!

**Lenalee: **Yay!

**Kanda: **There you two are.

**Lenalee: **Uh oh

**Lavi: **Oh shit. Run!

**Kanda: **(kisses him again) I'll be back Aren (he can't pronounce Allen).

**Allen: **(blushes) O-okay

**Lavi: **Screw you Allen and Kanda! O, I know, Yullen.

**Kanda: **Yullen? What the fuck is that?

**Lavi: **It's your couple name! Thank me later.

**Kanda: **How about I thank you now then kill you.

**Lavi: **You know why Allen was sugar high right?

**Kanda: **No. And I'm still pissed about that by the way.

**Lavi: **It's because today is Allen's eighteenth birthday. He's legal you know now. (wink wink)

**Allen: **Lavi! What the heck!

**Kanda: **Oh. Well then, I have a very special gift in mind.

**Allen: **Damn it (looks to the side)

**Lenalee: **Yu!

**Kanda: **Since when do you call me by my first name?

**Lenalee: **Ever since you started flirting with Allen!

**Kanda: **Oi, why do you care if the bean and I do it? He's legal now.

**Allen: **Kanda!

**Kanda: **What?

**Allen: **Well, it's embarrassing!

**Kanda: **What? Talking about…..

**Allen: **No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no don't even say it!

**Lavi & Kanda: **SEX!

**Allen: **Damn it my virgin ears, now that's in my head.

**Lavi & Kanda: **Your welcome.

**Tyki: **Hi! (comes out of the floor behind Lavi when no one was looking)

**Lavi: **Ahhhhh! O it's only you.

**Tyki: **You don't sound happy to see me?

**Lavi: **Augh….. Allen look who came! (changing the conversation)

**Allen: **O Tyki, cuz, when did you get here?

**Tyki: **Well Mr. Now 18 Year Old, I have been here for like five minutes nnow.

**Allen: **O wow, sorry didn't see you.

**Lavi: **So Tyki, what are you doing here?

**Tyki: **Well to wish my cuz a happy birthday then leave.

**Kanda: **You came to see my Moyashi but didn't bring him a present.

**Allen: **Ya where is the present Tyki? (he said turning around to see Tyki gone)

**Kanda: **Huh when did he leave? And where is Lavi? (not that he actually cares but for Allen's sake)

**Lenalee: **Ya where is Lavi? (looking around for Lavi)

**Allen: **Oh no.

**Lenalee: **What?

**Allen: **Lavi's ass is in trouble, literally.

…

**Kanda: **Allen come on lets go get something to eat, then I will give you your present.

**Allen: **How do you have a present for me? You just found out it was my birthday.

**Kanda: **I have my ways Moyashi.

**Allen: **O…k… food! Lets go!

**Kanda: **(he never changes)

**Allen: **Jerry I want all my usual please! O and can you make me a dango cupcake!

**Kanda: **Che, Jerry soba now! With herb tea, extra herb.

**Allen: **Kanda, don't be so rude.

**Kanda: **Che, Moyashi.

**Allen: **My name is All- mph!

**Kanda: **(hehehe) Happy early birthday preset.

**Allen: **Kanda. Not here…

**Kanda: **ok, you want to do it in private (wink)

**Allen: **Kanda…..

**Kanda: **(whispers in his ear) call me Yuu.

**Allen: **Mph- Yu…. (kissed again by Yuu)

**Kanda: **Jerry we will be back give us till tomarrow.

**Allen: **What do you mean… oh…no, no, I don't want to.

**Kanda:** (Dragging Allen out) Shut up Moyashi don't you want my present?

**Allen: **I still don't know what it is so I am intrigued so…yes lets go.

**Kanda: **(in Kanda's room, Allen sitting on the bed, Kanda is standing near the wall)

**Allen: **So…

**Kanda: **yes Moyashi?

**Allen: **It's Allen! Um…so…where's my gift. (puppy eyes)

**Kanda: **Well I have your present, it's from Ohio…

**Allen: **Ohio…?

**Kanda: **Here! (gives Allen a box)

**Allen:** … Kanda, what's in the box?

**Kanda: **Open it.

**Allen: **…(open) What the hell is this?

**Kanda: **It's a donut!

**Allen: **(donut = two small round dounts with a long one in between, basically looks like a cock, with vinilla cream in it. P.S. this is a actually donut from a actual place in Ohio.)

**Kanda: **…

**Allen: **Why does it look like that?

**Kanda: **It's just the way it was made. (slightly moving closer to the bed)

**Allen: **O ok then (starts to suck out the cream from the donut)

**Kanda: **(lick lips)

**Allen: **Umm… Kanda, why are you looking at me like that?

**Kanda: **I didn't know you could do that with your mouth Moyashi.

**Allen: **Do you want some Kanda I'm willing to share!

**Kanda: **Are you now?

**Allen: **Ya why not.

**Kanda: **okay (goes over and kisses Allen passionately). Mmm, delicious.

**Allen: **wha? Kanda you stole my piece of donut!

**Kanda: **that's not the only thing of yours I'm going to steal.

**Allen: **(innocent little Allen) What do you mean by that?

**Kanda:** it means what you were just doing to that dounut is what I'm going to do to you.

**Allen: **EEK! Kanda why would you do that?

**Kanda: **because I can't resist myself anymore!

**Allen: **wait! Kanda! N-mphn!

**Kanda: **it's alright Moyashi, I'll be gentle. (sexy smirk)

**Allen: **k-kanda

**Kanda: **shh Moyashi, I'm sure you'll enjoy this. (undresses Allen)

**Allen: **but k- kanda

**Kanda:** shut up for once and let me do this. Lets make it a game; every time you make me moan I will give you 10 dango and for every 5 times, if that's even possible, 1 dango cupcake.

**Allen: **(allen was instantly excited) Lets do this Kanda!

**Kanda: **I said shut up!

**Allen: **mhm (shuts up)

**Kanda: **(kisses Allen's bare chest)

**Allen: **ahh! Kanda.

**Kanda: **hehe

**Allen: **K-Kanda

**Kanda: **shh, use my first name when we are going to make love, Moyshi.

**Allen: **Yu! Please…

**Kanda: **what is it Moyashi

**Allen: **please Yu

**Kanda: **say it Moyashi

**Allen: **fuck me, please. (whispers sexily in ear)

**Kanda: **what did you say I couldn't hear you.

**Allen:** fuck me, fuck me real hard.

**Kanda: **ok then

**Allen:** ah, Yu. I want you in me now.

**Kanda: **be patient Moyashi. (inserts finger)

**Allen: **ahh Yu!

**Kanda: **wait till I'm really in you Moyashi

**Allen: **c-call me Al-len

**Kanda: **aren

**Allen: **Yu, please, I can't wait any longer, I want your cock in me right now.

**Kanda: **alright aren (goes inside him)

**Allen: **Yu! Ahh! Faster! Harder!

**Kanda: **fuck Moyashi, your so damn tight.

**Allen: **Yu-ah! I'm gonna-

**Kanda: **I know me to.

**Allen: **Yu! Ahh! (cums all over him)

**Kanda: **aren! Ahh! (cums inside Allen)

**Allen: **Yu…

**Kanda: **yes Moyashi?

**Allen: **I love you, Yu.

**Kanda: **I love you too, Moyashi. (kisses his cheek) Now get some sleep.

**Allen: **m-kay… dango.

**Allen: **mmn… (wakes up)

**Kanda: **…

**Allen: **he's still asleep (kisses his partners cheek then goes to grab a shirt) Ow! I'm so sore.

**Kanda: **(wakes up, gets out of bed, wraps his arms around **his** Moyashi) morning.

**Allen: **ah! Yu, don't scare me like that.

**Kanda: **sorry. You know, you look pretty hot in my shirt.

**Allen: **wha-? (realizes he put on Kanda's shirt that ends right under his ass)

**Kanda: **hehe (kisses Allen)

**Allen: **(stomach growl) sorry, I'm really hungry.

**Kanda: **ok, lets get dressed and go.

**Allen: **um… Yu.

**Kanda: **hmm?

**Allen: **um, well… you were so great last night… I'm to sore to walk.

**Kanda: **then I'll carry you.

**Allen: **(blushes)

**Kanda: **ready?

**Allen: **mhm- (looks at kanda)

**Kanda: **let's go (picks him up, bridle style)

**Allen: (**cuddles into his chest)

**Kanda: **(walks into the cafeteria carrying Allen)

**Allen: **um, kanda, you can put me down now (blushes)

**Kanda: **but-

**Lenalee: **Kanda!

**Kanda: **hmm? (turns around)

**Lenalee: **oh! Um… hi Allen-kun.

**Allen: **h-hi Lenalee… Kanda you can put me down now.

**Kanda: **alright (sets him down)

**Allen: **ow (rubs his back)

**Lenalee: **are you alright All-

**Lavi: **Yu! Allen! Lenalee!

**Kanda: **baka usagi! I told you not to use my first name!

**Lavi: **c'mon! So Allen, you finally lost your innocence to Kanda.

**Allen: **LAVI!

**Lavi: **what? Everyone heard you two and it's not like you limping isn't noticeable.

**Allen: **(blushes)

**Lenalee: **Hey Lavi.

**Lavi: **yeah Lena-chan.

**Lenalee: **I was wondering, why are you limping?

**Lavi: **um… uh…

**Tyki: **hello

**Lavi: **Ahh! (hides behind Allen) T-Tyki

**Allen: **Tyki, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Lavi's limping would you?

**Tyki: **I have no idea what you mean dear little cousin. (smirks)

**Allen: **well that answers everything.

**Tyki: **so Allen, what about your limping?

**Allen: **I'm not limping!

**Tyki: **uh-huh, okay, then walk over there and back for us.

**Allen: **I'm really tired and I-

**Lavi: **c'mon Allen, you can do it.

**Allen: **(glare)

**Tyki: **yeah, it's not like a certain samurai was that rough on you.

**Allen: **T-Tyki!

**Kanda: **(glare) Baka

**Tyki: **C'mon Allen. (gestures to walk)

**Allen: **mn…. (takes a step) OW!

**Tyki: **hahahaha!

**Allen: **Alright fine! Kanda and I had sex and now I'm very sore so Shut up!

**Lavi: **we're just messing with you, Moyashi-chan.

**Allen: **It's Allen! … only Kanda can call me Moyashi. (cutely pouts)

**Lavi: **hahahahah!

**Allen: **Well, since you're all fine and dandy, why don't you walk over there and back?

**Lavi: **okay, fine, I'll admit it… Tyki's a rapist.

**Allen: **Tyki! You raped Lavi!

**Tyki: **What can I say? I have a thing for rabbits. And its not like he didn't enjoy it.

**(all look at Lavi)**

**Allen: **did you enjoy it, Lavi?

**Lavi: **I got to go… Bye! (runs away)

**Kanda: **Tyki would you be so kind as to bring Lavi back?

**Tyki: **Sure (gives Kanda his signature noah smile)

**Tyki: **found you

**Lavi:** shit! (runs/ limps)

**Tyki: **not so fast (catches him)

**Lavi: **wait Tyki! Wait no! Ahh!

**Tyki: **(smirk)

**Lavi: **are you going to do it to me again?

**Tyki: **why do you want me to, I was only supposed to bring you back to the cafeteria? But since I guess since you still aren't satisfied.

**Lavi: **No, no, no I'm still sore!

**Tyki: **to bad

**Lavi: **but what about taking me back to the cafeteria?

**Tyki: **they never told me when I had to bring you back, an now you have to face your punishment little bookman.

**Lavi: **(lavi winces at hearing his bookman name) so what are you going to… do?

**Tyki: **I told you, you have to face punishment.

**Lavi: **whats the punishment going to be? (he asked nervously)

**Tyki: **I guess you will just have to find out for yourself. (he then tightened his grip on Lavi and went through the floor only to land in a room unknown to Lavi)

**Lavi: **Tyki where are we?

**Tyki: **my very special room unknown to anyone except me, Allen, and the noah.

**Lavi: **(lavi gasped as he looked around the room. There were "toys" everywhere. Big, small, tall, short, medium, anything you could imagine was in this very "special" room.

**Tyki: **(Tyki saw the worried look in Lavi's eyes, and smiled his noah smile) What do you think, pretty ice room hugh?

**Lavi: **uh….um it's ok…

**Tyki: **Awww you don't like it? I thought this could be our room for a couple of days.

**Lavi: **what do you mean… (he didn't have time to finish the sentence because Tyki kisses Lavi)

**Tyki: **So how do feel?

**Lavi: **Still sore but I defiantly feel better.

**Tyki: **(Tyki's eyes light up)

**Lavi: **Agh Tyki that freaking hurt (he said as he hit the ground as he was pinned down with Tyki straddleing him) Tyki please don't. (Tyki stood up over Lavi and walked tords a chair with straps on the armrest and the front legs of the chair. The front legs of the chair had been slightly moved open so the person sitting in it wouls be straddled.) Tyki what are you doing? (as he says this Tyki starts walking back tords lavi)

**Tyki: **you are coming over here. (Tyki picked Lavi up bridle style)

**Lavi: **but Tyki

**Tyki: **no butts unless it's sitting in that chair.

**Lavi: **mam… aww Wyki (muffled Lavi through the gag over his mouth)

**Tyki: **what was that? Did you say something? (as Tyki looked up at Lavi's lust, wanting, scared eyes)

**Lavi: **(shook himself out of the gag) I said awww….. (he moaned as Tyki started sucking his cock)

**Tyki: **o did you like that?

**Lavi: **y-y-yes

**Tyki: **o then I know you will love this just like you did last time

**Lavi: **(eyes widened. A single tear started to run down Lavi's face as he remembered why he was so sore. Just as Lavi was thinking all this Tyki sat right on Lavi's lap on the chair)

**Tyki: **(Tyki put his erection in Lavi's twitching hole)

**Lavi: **augh Tyki, harder, faster

**Tyki: **no, I will do that when I fell I'm ready. Remember this is your punishment.

**Lavi: **damn Tyki you are such…a ass…sometimes (smack)

**Tyki: **say something like that again and you will utterly regret it!

**Lavi: **(Lavi lowered his head) Sorry… Tyki it's just this teasing is getting really hard to bear. That instant Lavi felt something growing inside him. Aww Tyki!

**Tyki: **did I say you could release? (Tyki then leaned down and swallowed all of Lavi)

**Lavi: **shit (Lavi thought)

**Tyki: **say do you want something to eat? You have been here three days now, and have only eaten a sandwich at lunch.

**Lavi: **yes… I'm very hungry.

**Tyki: **well then (undoing the straps to the chair Lavi was sitting in and laided himself and Lavi down on the floor)

**Lavi: **uh Tyki there's no food down here?

**Tyki: **o on contraire my little usagi.

**Lavi: **what do you mean?

**Tyki: **just wait… (he kisses Lavi. First starting at his mouth and trailing all the way down to his little lovely spot )

**Lavi: **aww Tyki!

**Tyki: **aww Lavi!**  
Narrator: **Lavi and Tyki both came at the same time but Tyki was ready and swallowed some of Lavi but kept the rest in his mouth. He moved back up tords Lavi and opened his mouth. Before Lavi knew what was happening he was drinking something creamy and delicious will Tyki was kissing him.

**Lavi: **Tyki what was that (he said licking his lips after they stopped kissing)

**Tyki: **o nothing. Say are you still hungry?

**Lavi: **well yes.

**Tyki: **to bad you will just have to wait till the next time I let you eat.

**Narrator: **Lavi and Tyki then fell limp and both collapsed on each other from fatigue. They quickly fell asleep without another word.

**Lavi: **(Lavi woke up the next day to stiff to even raise his head. Damn it Tyki, he thought, you can really overdo yourself sometimes. The next thing he knew he was being hugged by his beloved Tyki.

**Tyki: **Good morning my sweet bunny boy!

**Lavi: **good morning Tyki. (Lavi tried to say with a smile but winced at the sudden movement)

**Tyki: **I see you are very, very sore today. I think it's time to go back to the black order today. What do you think Lavi?

**Lavi: **(Lavi just smiled)

**Tyki: **ok then lets get dressed and then we can go.

**Lavi: **um… Tyki I think I need you to dress me because I literally can't move.

**Tyki: **fine by me, you will just be a pain in the ass going u stairs though

**Lavi: **stairs what do you mean?

**Tyki: **we are five floors below your room

**Lavi: **(eyes widening) what! You mean we have been in the black order this whole time!

**Tyki: **well no there is a ark that is 5 fleets from here to your room

**Lavi: **so that's how you always get in.

**Tyki: **well of course.**  
Lavi: **whatever I don't really care I like your company, even if you end up raping me half the time.

**Tyki: **hehehe give me some credit, it's hard on me to.

**Lavi: **your just not as sore as me!

**Tyki: **true but that's the fun part. (with that they left for Lavi's room)

~ **Back in Lavi's room**

**Lavi: **we are here… finally never thought I would want an actual bed in my whole life!

**Tyki: **hahahah, now lets get you dresses so we can go to the cafeteria.

**~ Back at the cafeteria**

**Kanda: **look who finally decided to show up (indicating towards Lavi and Tyki)

**Allen: **so Tyki were did you take Lavi (with a wink)

**Tyki: **o no where (sending a downward glance that Allen picked up immediately and only said nothing)

**Lavi: **Tyki you can put me down now.

**Tyki: **do you really want to be let down. (Tyki gave Lavi a wink)

**Lavi: **yes (not catching what he was saying)

**Tyki: **ok then (walked over to a table and placed him in a sitting position)

**Lavi: **(wincing as his sore muscles hit the freezing table) thanks

**Tyki: **no prob bunny

**Lavi: **(death glare) don't call me that!

**Tyki: **whatcha going to do about it (with a creepy, triumphant grin)

**Lavi: **"damn he's right, o well I guess" he thought in his head.

**Allen: **so Lavi do you want to walk to that side of the room and back? (then allen started to laugh his ass off)

**Lavi: **SCREW you Allen!

**Kanda: **che, baka Moyashi and Usagi

**Lavi & Allen: **HEY!

**Kanda: **whatever giving Tyki a high five

**Narrator: (**OMG Kanda just gave someone a high five! She thought to herself)

**Tyki: **what was the high five for?

**Kanda: **for the proud semes to show domination tord their ukes.

**Tyki: **o in that case I would totally give you another high five but like you I don't like stuff like that.

**Lenalee: **hey guys! O Lavi your back!

**Lavi: **hey Lena-chan (with a wince)

**Lenalee: **what's with the wince Lavi am I not welcome here or something?

**Allen: **no he's just a little "sore"

**Lenalee: **o.k. then (not understanding) well bye nice to say hi. O, Allen there is some candy still on the floor from your party..

**Allen: **damn it Lavi this would have never started if you hadn't given me that candy!

**Kanda: **but then you never would have gotten pleasured!

**Allen: **Kanda…

**Road: **here we go again! I'm gonna go watch some "lucky" and "Yullen" episodes and maybe I'll go get Lenalee and take her with me (wink wink).


End file.
